The present invention relates to a chair supported by legs and, more particularly, to the structure of the legs which support the chair.
FIG. 6 is a diagram showing the structure of a typical conventional chair. In FIG. 6, the typical conventional chair comprises a seat 4 which is composed of a seat surface 1, a back 2, and an armrest 3, a leg 5, a leg 6, and a leg 7 which support the seat 4.
The seat surface 1 is a part on which a user sits down, the back 2 is a part for supporting the user""s back, and the armrest 3 is a part on which the user rests her elbows.
Further, the seat 4 composed of the seat surface 1, the back 2, and the armrest 3 is supported by the leg 5, the leg 6, and the leg 7, and the leg 5 and the leg 6 are arranged at a front positions of the seat 4 while the leg 7 is arranged at a rear position of the seat. In addition, respective legs extend vertically to a floor.
Meanwhile, when a person has her hair washed sitting on a chair at a barbershop or the like, the person under hair washing generally rests her weight on the back 2 of the chair and protrudes her head backward as shown in FIG. 7. Further, 8 denotes a hair washing machine for washing hair of a person to be hair washed.
However, in this case where a user rests her weight on the back 2 of the chair and protrudes her head backward, the load applied backward to the chair is larger than that in a case where the user sits on the chair with the back 2 stood as shown in FIG. 6.
Accordingly, there is a problem that in case of washing hair of a person to be hair washed employing the typical chair whose legs extends in a vertically downward direction from the seat surface as shown in FIG. 7, the load is applied to the chair toward backward, resulting in the lack of stability.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problem and has for its object to provide a chair which has sufficient stability even when a user is in such a posture as to cause the load applied backward to the chair to be larger.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chair with plural legs, at least one of the legs projecting long to the backward. Thereby, it is possible to provide a chair having sufficient stability even when the load applied backward to the chair is larger.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the chair of the first aspect is a chair for hair washing. Thereby, it is possible to provide a chair having sufficient stability even when a person under hair washing rests her weight in a backward direction of the chair so as to have her hair washed.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stand for chair having seat attachment part for attaching a seat, which comprises plural legs that support the seat attachment part, and at least one of the legs that support the seat attachment part projecting long. Thereby, sufficient stability of the chair can be obtained.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided the stand for chair of the third aspect wherein, at least one leg located at a rear portion of the seat projects long when the seat is attached to the set attachment part. Thereby, customization of chair by a user is possible since a seat of an arbitrary shape can be attached as well as sufficient backward stability of the chair can be obtained.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, the stand for chair of the third aspect is a stand for chair for hair washing. Thereby, the chair can be prevented from falling over backward even when a person under hair washing rests her weight in a backward direction of the chair so as to have her hair washed.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, the stand for chair of the fourth aspect is a stand for chair for hair washing. Thereby, the chair can be prevented from falling over backward even when a person under hair washing rests her weight in a backward direction of the chair so as to have her hair washed.